


服侍

by Christywalks



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, One-Sided Love, class relations, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“别忘了，亲爱的林迪尔，我们的父亲可不是家族唯一的主人。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文描写的是《霍比特人1》里面矮人分队到达瑞文戴尔之后三人间的一小段故事。在AO3上偶然翻到这篇文，一开始抱着恶趣味进去看（），但是看完后感觉这篇很棒。我从没见过这篇文里描写的这种双子和林秘书，但是看完后感觉意外合理。  
> 但同时，我尽可能努力翻译了但是翻译出来的也怪怪的……请多多包涵

他们对半兽人的猎杀毫不费力。在返回伊姆拉崔时他们的父亲必须去处理米斯兰达以及一群矮人的奇怪事宜。（在他们中间是不是还藏着个霍比特人？）埃莱丹和埃洛赫将他们的马交付到其他人手里带去马厩照料，然后在回到主屋的路上卸下武器。震颤的弓从他们的背上卸下，然后是长柄刀，这些也被递给了前来迎接他们的仆人们。但他们还穿着盔甲，因为他们不想花时间停下来换装。  
  
他们有个计划。  
  
所以他们没有走离房间最近的那条拱道，而是选择了一条直接将他们带向厨房的路。他们知道谁一定会在这里，因为他们听到了父亲关于设宴的命令。  
  
他们在食品储藏室找到了正拿着库存清单和厨师讨论菜单的他。  
  
“林迪尔！”他们异口同声地叫到，而被打扰到的管家转过身来面向他们。他被来自身体两侧的热情拥抱困住了，而且虽然他的眼神在恳求厨师们留下，他们还是退出了厨房。  
  
“埃莱丹大人，埃洛赫大人。”林迪尔问候道，“您们前来找我，我无比荣幸。”他的声调有些微的烦躁不安。这在他与双子打交道时并非不同寻常，因为他们几百年来都在为了取乐而折磨他。他们从幼年时期就养成了习惯，在知道父亲不会同意某些他们想要的东西时前来找林迪尔。而不知为何，他们总会在最糟糕的时间来找他。  
  
在经历了将近五百年小心翼翼地对待他们后林迪尔不由觉得这些都是精心计算好的。  
  
“我们知道你一定会很忙。”埃莱丹微笑着说道（或者这是埃洛赫？林迪尔试着分辨双子谁是谁，但当他们穿着相同的盔甲时他总是很难做到这点）。  
  
埃洛赫（或者是埃莱丹？）继续说道：“但是我们刚刚和父亲出去狩猎了，而且我们现在很疲倦。”  
  
他们两个人继续抱着知道自己不应该挣脱开的林迪尔。于是他平稳地回答道：“如果您们允许我继续工作的话，在不到一个小时内就会有食物呈上。”  
  
“食物，是啊。”埃洛赫说道（对的，这位是埃洛赫，他的眼睛下面有个小小的雀斑）。他说完最后一个字，看了他的兄弟一眼。林迪尔无法不注意到他眼中的闪光。  
  
“事实上，我们希望你能帮我们沐浴。”埃莱丹真诚地侧了侧头。  
  
林迪尔不由自主地试着冲出去。  
  
埃莱丹和埃洛赫挡住了他的去路。但是林迪尔还是有足够的自控力让自己的表情停留在他一开始就摆出的皱眉上。“我确信还有其他能够可以帮助您们的仆人。今晚我得负责照料客人们的需求，而且我真的——”  
  
埃洛赫撅起嘴来。“但是别人总是把水放得太热！或者太冷！只有你知道该怎样做到我们最喜欢的样子。”林迪尔觉得自己因为这几乎毫无掩饰的暗讽略微掀了掀鼻翼。他尽可能地不去在意。  
  
毕竟，林迪尔在获得这个家族里更尊贵的职位之前的几十年的确负责帮他们沐浴。他来回注视着他们，眯起眼睛，试图想出摆脱这一切的方法。“埃尔隆德大人——”  
  
“埃尔隆德大人？哦，埃洛赫。”埃莱丹朝他的兄弟摇了摇头，然后凑近林迪尔低声耳语道：“别忘了，亲爱的林迪尔，我们的父亲可不是家族唯一的主人。我们叫你来帮我们沐浴，而你会照办。”  
  
挑起一根满含沉思的眉毛，林迪尔咬紧牙关。对于这对双胞胎来说这是种娱乐。“遵命，大人。”他沉闷地回答道，然后被允许离开了。 心里那种不断下坠的感觉提醒着他这会如何结束。  
  
三人在离开储藏室的时候没受打扰，但林迪尔立即给厨师们下了命令。很显然他在被人搭讪的时候也能在脑海中安排好剩余的菜单。厨师们在接到林迪尔的命令后四散开来，但他们还没有忙到无法注意林迪尔跟在埃拉丹和埃洛赫身后准备离开厨房。  
  
“埃莱丹和埃洛赫大人需要我的协助。我会在允许时返回。”林迪尔解释道，并且希望自己能尽快回来，“请先继续。”厨师们低下头交换了一个会意的眼神。但是林迪尔就算胆敢在双胞胎面前斥责他们，也没有精力去这样做。  
  
  
***  
  
  
在伊姆拉崔有好几处沐浴场所，但领主们的那一处只有埃尔隆德以及他的亲族可以使用。这一处比其他公共沐浴场所要小，两人使用却绰绰有余。切割成藤蔓状的精细蓝色瓷砖装饰着平滑的白色石料，房间开阔而干燥，面向一处私人花园。林迪尔对这里很熟悉，虽然他自己从未使用过。当他去准备洗澡水时（这完全不是什么复杂的工作），他注意到双胞胎已经离开了。他短暂地考虑了一下要不要叫别人来完成这项工作，但还是放弃了。现在逃避意味着林迪尔将会在不久后再次面对双子。  
  
他用石头塞住浴池底，在旁边的蓄水池下面烧起小火，然后去花园里收集了一些香味更浓郁的花朵。他一向都用花朵增加水的香味，而且林迪尔知道该怎样用不同的植物让沐浴者平静下来或者精神充沛。他最终摘了几朵白色小花，它们据说能够帮身体焕发活力。  
  
当他听到蓄水池开始嘶嘶鸣响时林迪尔回到了室内。他开始往浴池里放水，水流倾泻而下，很快汇聚起来。他的任务马上就能结束了，或者至少他是这样希望的。不过他猜测双胞胎会主动试图拖住他。  
  
林迪尔弯下腰，将最后几朵花放进浴池一侧一张精心编制的网里面，就在这时双胞胎们又一次出现了。他们在林迪尔系好花网并让它重新落回温水中时打量着浴池以及林迪尔的后背。  
  
“我按照您们的要求做了，大人。”林迪尔站起来面向他们。他的嘴唇抿成一条细直线。  
  
他注意到盔甲已经不见了，双胞胎现在只穿着件松垮的长袍。埃莱丹走过去拉上了这间屋子唯一一处出口前的窗帘。埃洛赫一边解腰带一边走近浴池的一边。他的双眼一瞬不瞬地集中在林迪尔身上。  
  
“请问我现在能离开了吗？”林迪尔感觉到自己的脉搏开始加快了。  
  
埃莱丹和埃洛赫一样解开了长袍。他们谁也没有出声。  
  
 _这游戏真的够了！_ 林迪尔在心中默想。“我还需为今晚做许多准备。”他只说了这句话，将手放在胸前并轻微鞠躬。他向前踏了一步准备离开，但埃莱丹走过来挡住了他。  
  
“还不行。再待一会。”  
  
“你肯定有时间帮我们清洗吧。”埃洛赫将他的长袍递给林迪尔，走入浅水中。  
          
现在他没法逃走了，至少没法在不冒犯他们的前提下。双胞胎已经有很长时间，很多年没有放肆地对待他了。为什么现在？他们究竟在玩什么？  
  
突然间林迪尔意识到水汽从浴池中袅袅升起，他感觉到些微眩晕。当埃莱丹同样脱下长袍并走向他的兄弟时林迪尔一言不发。“如果矮人们在餐桌上的穿着比我们还要讲究，我们的父亲会非常不高兴。”  
  
“我的着装不得体，无法协助您。”林迪尔在道歉时咬紧牙关。  
  
“那么我猜你也得脱衣服。”埃洛赫在浴池内侧边缘坐下，朝他泼水。  
  
“这恐怕不合适吧。”林迪尔简短地回答道。他绝对不会给予他们瓦解自己的伪装的满足感。他不会提供任何一丝感情，因为他确信那样只会取悦他们。  
  
埃莱丹的手指在水中慵懒地划过。“我不明白你在说什么。”  
  
“只有您家族的成员有权使用这里的浴室，而我并不是其中之一。”  
  
在听到这句话时双子笑了。“除了我们不会有人知道的，我们口风很严。我们允许你进入。现在你得快点，因为你一直在说你时间不够了。”  
  
林迪尔只好将他主人的长袍放在一边，并解开自己的外衣。他将衣物挂在墙上，然后脱下了他的靴子和裤子。他小心翼翼地褪下头环，感受到两双眼睛盯在自己身上。他抬起下颌脱去内衣，然后从外衣口袋里拿出一截绳子，将头发在颈后束起。他不想冒险把头发打湿。  
  
“我们很怀念这个。”埃洛赫微笑道，但林迪尔没有回答。  
  
林迪尔从浴池旁边拿起装有粗盐的罐子以及装油的细颈瓶，他会先用它们擦洗双胞胎的皮肤然后用水洗净。他同时拿了个小桶来帮协助工作。他坐在瓷砖的边缘，将双脚沾入水中。  
  
双子背对着他聊起了天，仿佛他不在那里一样。这很奇怪，但比起吸引注意力来林迪尔更喜欢这样。他打湿埃洛赫的头发，将发束扭成一股搭在埃洛赫的肩膀上暴露出后背，接下来对埃莱丹也是如此。然后他在双手中沾满盐粒，开始擦拭他们的后背。当他们还是年幼的精灵时林迪尔曾成百上千次这样做过，甚至在他们成年后还做过几次。  
  
埃莱丹的一句话只说了一半就停下来，然后轻柔地呻吟着，“唉，那感觉很好，林迪尔。”  
  
这太羞耻了。他们太羞耻了。林迪尔什么都没说只是继续下去。双胞胎们继续他们的对话。他们谈论最多的是今天发生过的种种事情，并且对矮人们发表了非常粗鲁的意见。在他们通常苍白的皮肤变为浅粉色后林迪尔洗掉了盐粒。他在手上涂满油后继续下去。  
  
埃洛赫的手在水下捉住了林迪尔的脚踝。“你坐得离我们太远了，林迪尔。为什么不坐近一点呢？你的手臂肯定很累。”  
  
“我更喜欢坐在这里，大人，如果对您来说无所谓的话。”  
  
埃洛赫皱起眉头，松开手转向埃莱丹，好像又一次忘记了林迪尔。林迪尔高效迅速地进行至双子的手臂，然后是头发。这本来不是很快就能结束的吗？林迪尔在内心诅咒着他们。  
  
察觉到他结束了对他们后背的清洗时双胞胎转过身，变得安静了。  
  
就在那一刻林迪尔确定了。他知道他们接下来会让他做什么。他的双手伸向粗盐，但埃莱丹发话了。“别管它，油已经足够了。你如果可以的话，先洗埃洛赫。”  
  
林迪尔小心翼翼地伸出手去触摸着埃洛赫的胸膛。他的胸膛，正如埃莱丹的，远比自己的要宽阔，也比伊姆拉崔任何一位精灵都要结实。这毫无疑问得益于他们血管里人类的血液。他聚精会神，指尖微微抽搐着。他只工作了片刻，埃洛赫的手就抓住他自己的，然后将它推入水面之下。  
  
有那么一瞬间林迪尔的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，虽然他早就对能在那里感觉到的东西有所准备。当埃莱丹将林迪尔的另一只手带向他身体的同一部位时，林迪尔用尽全身的力气才能保持平静。  
  
“你无论做什么都如此娴熟。”埃莱丹称赞道，“这就是为什么我们的父亲选择你来管理他的家族。”  
  
“那么现在也给我们展示一下你怎样做这个。”埃洛赫说到。  
  
这是个命令。林迪尔尽可能地维持自己的骄傲。他没有脸红，只是直直看向前方。他的双眼聚焦在墙壁的蓝色瓷砖上。他开始活动双手，从他的主人们嘴里引出嘶声和叹息。  
  
“哦！”其中一人叫到，叫声随即被另一个人的呻吟打断。  
  
林迪尔加快了速度。埃莱丹突然紧紧抱住他的腿，而林迪尔在想自己是否会被拖入水中，但他很顽固。他也许只是他们的仆人，但他不允许自己被他们占有。他坚守着自己的阵地。  
  
埃洛赫先释放了出来，浑身颤抖，头部向前垂下。埃莱丹紧随其后，唇中溢出赞美。  
  
“你能不能让我们……”在埃莱丹平复呼吸后他这样问道，但埃洛赫摇了摇头。  
  
“让他回厨房去吧。”他柔声说到，“他并不渴求这个。”然后他转向林迪尔：“你可以走了，不然我们的父亲会开始疑惑你去了哪里。”  
  
于是林迪尔站起身穿好衣服，然后离开了。  
  
但双子没能看见林迪尔一走出他们的视线范围便崩溃地倒在了墙壁上。


	2. Chapter 2

在这种情景下宴席进行的还算顺利。虽然有些矮人要求吃肉，但至少米斯兰达和那位霍比特人似乎对林迪尔的努力心存感激。在所有人用餐时他站在他的主人埃尔隆德的座位旁，脊背挺立，准备着被随时传唤，同时小心翼翼地注视着宴会的进程。  
  
矮人们并不经常成为埃尔隆德家族的座上宾，至少在林迪尔的记忆中从未有过。他们也许比那些让人厌烦拖拖拉拉的人要有趣多了，虽然他们全体似乎都对家具少有尊敬。这顿饭吃了一半的时候靴子在长餐桌上咚咚作响，那些挖过耳朵和鼻孔的手指很可疑地消失在桌子下面。  
  
林迪尔对双胞胎的姗姗来迟几乎没怎么吃惊。他们肯定会晚到，因为他们在沐浴后花了大量的时间梳理头发，挑选长袍。他上前问候并且宣布了他们的到来。埃尔隆德朝他们温和地笑了笑，因为忙着款待客人所以没注意到埃洛赫在落座时垂头丧气，表情平板。  
  
而和他相反，埃莱丹拍了拍手，要求更好的酒。好酒被呈上后米斯兰达很是欣赏，并且感谢他宾主们的热情好客。那位霍比特人也从一个更小的酒杯里小酌着，在听着他身边的各种交谈时手指一次又一次地够向精细银盘上的蛋糕。他看起来很是不习惯周围的环境，但绝对比这位在胡子下面怒视所有人的都灵后裔要舒服多了。  
  
当所有人都再也吃不下什么的时候埃尔隆德领主、米斯兰达还有这位霍比特人、都灵后裔以及一位看上去更老于世故的矮人起身去往图书馆。当他也动身跟上去时埃尔隆德一个直截了当的眼神告诉林迪尔，他该照顾余下的客人，所以他留在了原位。  
  
在他的父亲离席后埃莱丹站起身，手中拿起他的酒杯和一瓶半空的酒。他朝剩下的矮人们和林迪尔举杯，然后也离开了。不久之后剩下的客人们也厌烦了坐在这里。林迪尔没亲自去阻止他们在阳台上闲晃，而是命令几位等待在此的女仆护送他们回房间。  
  
其余几位女仆已经在清理桌子了，林迪尔朝唯一一个仍然坐在桌旁的埃洛赫轻轻地咳嗽了一声。“大人，乐师们可以离场了吗？”  
  
埃洛赫一开始并没有回答，直到林迪尔准备开口询问第二次时埃洛赫才点点头。“当然了。”他的声音很轻，而林迪尔回忆起当他还是个幼小的精灵时在被训斥后会有多么忧心忡忡。在双胞胎之中他一直都是那个先承担过错并且更受他人的不赞许所影响的那个。林迪尔抬起下颌，试图掩盖自己其实很乐于看到眼前这一幕的事实。也许，他这样想到，埃洛赫会停止担当这些邪恶残酷的游戏里的作恶人。  
  
将他的思绪推至一旁，林迪尔也请求准许离开。就在他移动至桌子的一边时埃洛赫终于转过身来看向他。“但是如果你可以的话，稍等一会。我希望向你道歉。”  
  
埃洛赫研究着林迪尔以及这位仆人僵硬的姿势。林迪尔一直等到乐师们陆续退至露天平台上才开口，而开口时他的声音低沉冷静。“我并不建议您这样做，因为这毫无疑问只会为我们双方带来尴尬。”  
  
“林迪尔！”埃洛赫叫到，伸手抓住林迪尔的手腕，将他的手困在桌面上。他的表情因沮丧而扭曲，但他放低了声音，知道还有其他人在听力范围之内。“刚才发生的那些只是因为我们想取悦你。我们希望你最终会享受和我们在一起。我知道我们看起来一定是恶意满满但请你相信我——我们并不想让你不高兴。”  
  
“不，从来不是。”这就是他冷静的回答，“今天下午不是，而很久之前在您们更年幼之时的那些更愚蠢的举动也都不是。但无论是现在还是当时我都希望您们没有让我做这些事。”  
  
“请别把我或者埃莱丹想得太坏。”埃洛赫请求道。  
  
“这我可不能保证。”林迪尔承认道，“虽然我的职责就是按照您的意愿服务，而且我绝对不会诋毁您，或者在这件事上寻求您父亲的意见。”  
  
埃洛赫松开了手，林迪尔便离开了，随手清理着最后一份碗碟。  
  
“我们。我，”埃洛赫支吾了一下，“我希望你能明白。是，你是我们的仆人，但对于我们来说我们不想让你只是如此。”  
  
远处瀑布的流水声是片刻间他们之中唯一的声响。林迪尔虽然比埃洛赫身形要矮，却仍然骄傲地挺立着。“自从我们一族诞生之日有些界限便鲜少有人跨越，而我现在不会成为越界之人。正如芬威领导而众人相随，我也会跟随在您的身后。”  
  
“但是芬威是我们一族所有人的父亲。”埃洛赫退回到他的座椅旁，站在那里看向山谷，“正如我的父亲是这里的领主。如果你要把我比作其他人，那也应该是他的长子费诺，他的欲望导致了许多荒唐与痛苦。”  
  
“如果您把自己的不义与他的相比，那您的确高估自己了，而若您将我比作宝钻，我也太过随意飘摇了。”  
  
在这句话后林迪尔穿过拱门走进大厅，留下埃洛赫独自一人站在那里。  
  
  
***  
  
  
几个小时后埃莱丹发现他的兄弟仍然在用餐平台上。在那时月亮已升至天幕高处，他们周围灯笼已经点亮。“你为什么不来休息呢？”他问道，伸出一只手臂抱住埃洛赫的后背，表情是少有的温柔关怀。“后悔已经发生的事情不会给你带来任何好处。”  
  
当埃洛赫没动作时埃莱丹紧紧贴在他的身旁。“你试着说服他了，对吧？我不是说过那根本没用吗？”  
  
“你的确说过。”埃洛赫喃喃低语到，“而且你说的没错，一直以来都是如此。”  
  
“我担心道歉对他没什么用。虽然我还是不认为我们有什么需要道歉的地方。”  
  
这句话让埃洛赫的眼里迸发出一簇火焰，他看向埃莱丹，皱起眉头。“也许这就是为什么他不肯原谅我们。”  
  
“不。他不肯原谅我们是因为我们没做错任何事。”埃莱丹解释道。“如果他真的对我们的娱乐感到恶心，你说他为什么不拒绝我们呢？其他人肯定会头也不回地逃走了，而他却留在原地并且执行了我们的……意愿。”  
  
埃洛赫摇头表示不同意。“他不是这么告诉我的。他不愿意拒绝我们，因为他是如此严肃地对待自己在这个家族里的位置。他向我们的父亲宣誓服侍我们的家族，于是他做的每一个决定都是为了维护那个誓言。”  
  
但是埃莱丹却听不进去，而是把玩着他的兄弟垂在肩头的长发。“那么我会去找他并且向你揭示埋藏在他心底的真相。”  
  
他们直视着彼此的双眼，通常如此相近的脸庞在此时却完全不同。  
  
“别再带给他更多忧伤了，埃莱丹。”  
  
啧了一下舌头，埃莱丹靠近了些，鼻子几乎蹭到了埃洛赫的。“通向幸福的道路通常因艰难而昏暗不堪。不，为了解决这件事我们绝对不能避免忧伤，而是应该直率地探寻它。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
“大人。”林迪尔在听到门口的脚步声时从床上惊醒了。他起先想询问是谁在半夜前来拜访他的卧室，但当埃莱丹不请自入后林迪尔决定还是为彼此免了这份客套吧。  
  
虽然房间昏暗但是夜幕上的星光足以让埃莱丹巡视着他的周围。他因空荡荡的室内而伸长了脖颈。这间屋子和他自己满是私人物品的房间全然不同，这里只有一间壁龛上放着林迪尔的琉特琴，旁边有几朵简单摆放过的野花，此外还有几个小装饰品。  
  
他走过去碰了碰林迪尔的梳子，那是由某种埃莱丹辨认不出的动物骨骼雕琢而成的。他将梳子握在手心，但在感觉到林迪尔穿透黑暗的好奇目光后把它放回了原位。“埃洛赫现在拒绝休息，因为他被刚才发生的事所困扰。”  
  
林迪尔从墙上的挂钩上取下外套，轻巧地裹在肩上然后系上扣子。接下来他抓过自己的天鹅绒斗篷并挂在肩头。“我仅仅请求他尊重我们不同的社会地位，而且我同样也请求您。请您原谅我直抒胸臆，大人，您在这种时候来到我的房间，如果被其他人看到了很可能会给您带来麻烦。”  
  
他们都知道在仆人之中有些精灵把闲话当作优势，还有些乐于散播谣言。林迪尔的房间与他和他兄弟共用的那间不同，这里的墙壁薄而开放，声音很容易便能传播开来。  
  
“别试图让我灰心，林迪尔，因为我并不是毫无理由地来到这里。”  
  
“您当然有理由来这里了。”林迪尔迅速地承认了这点，“而且我洗耳恭听，但是我为您的声誉而担忧。”固定好他的头环，林迪尔朝门的方向伸出手。“那么，请您带路吧，无论您想去哪里。”  
  
这句话似乎怂恿了埃莱丹，他圆滑地笑了。“那么如果我把你带到你并不愿意去的地方呢？”  
  
“我指望着您的审慎，大人。”两个人离开房间时他声音里几乎无法抑制的冰冷无需置疑。走廊静悄悄的，他们也没有出声，埃莱丹知道林迪尔在离开仆人的住宿区之前都不会开口。  
  
他们来到花园并经过矮人的房间，里面灯火通明。他们能很清楚地听到奥力子女们的声音，仍然在欢唱大笑。埃莱丹继续带领着林迪尔来到稍逊一等的花园外面，这里比那些直接毗邻房屋的花园要更加荒野自然。  
  
树木在他们的头顶擎起枝叶，小径愈发昏暗，但有些地方星光透过树枝照亮了道路。有些小径林迪尔在幼年时曾来过多次，但渐长的年龄和职责让他忘记了它们，虽然他在伊姆拉崔已经生活了很多年。但是埃莱丹对他的每一步都很有信心，而且走得飞快。他带着他们绕了个圈子，又回到了离主厅比较近的地方。  
  
他们来到一处地面崎岖的地表，林迪尔有些疑惑地四处张望着。这里是士兵们练习的地方。  
  
“我在这里感觉很放松。”埃莱丹承认道，“虽然我很抱歉你不是。”  
  
没错。林迪尔从未经历过精力充沛的训练，而且除非伊姆拉崔的子民陷入绝境，他也肯定永远都不需要。“我不会建议任何其他地点。”他曾担心埃莱丹会又一次带他去浴室，或者去双子的卧室，并且发现自己很高兴他们身处户外。  
  
埃莱丹走过去坐在一条木质长椅上，但是林迪尔仍然站在那里，双手背在身后。  
  
“我从埃洛赫那里听说了，”埃莱丹开口了，“我们冒犯了你。”  
  
林迪尔并没有回答，但他的沉默已经足够承认了这句话。  
  
“我不会为此道歉，虽然埃洛赫恳求我向你道歉。他想让你成为一位朋友，一位——”他停住了，从鼻子中喷出一声嘲笑，“情人。他对你相当神魂颠倒。”  
  
他们彼此注视着对方，林迪尔的眉毛因为愤怒而皱起，而这只为埃莱丹进一步提供了愉悦。“而我呢，太了解你了，所以不认为你会利用职权如此肆意行事。你对你的地位太过自傲了。你很享受服侍我的父亲，以及站在他身旁时的形象。”  
  
“如果您是想说，”林迪尔纠正他的话，“我最大的愿望是为这个家族而服务，那么是的，您说的没错。”  
  
“我不会进一步推测你的动机。”埃莱丹挑起一根眉毛，“虽然在我看来它们有时非常显而易见。有些欲望最好还是别说出口，就算不是为了你自己，也是为了我父亲。”  
  
向前迈出一步，林迪尔伸出手指，立即发火了。“您指责我存有如此不堪的想法？几百年来我从未——”  
  
“是的，当然了，你肯定不会为你家族的主人带来恶名。你如此小心翼翼地努力藏起你的感情。”年轻的主人冷酷无情地传递着这些话语，仿佛它们对他来说毫无意义，但林迪尔气得变了色。  
  
“如果您叫我前来就是听这些话，那我很抱歉我要走了。我不会站在这里接受羞辱！”  
  
“这些话是羞辱，因为你没法否认它们。”埃莱丹耸耸肩。“而且因为你知道自己没有任何机会。他也绝对不会在意你一丝一毫，因为即使她已离开中洲，但他永远只会爱我的母亲。”  
  
“我要离开了。”林迪尔转过身，但他还没来得及迈步埃拉丹已经站在他身前挡住了去路。  
  
“不，你会留在这里，除非我让你走。”  
  
林迪尔别无选择则，只能站在原地。埃莱丹的手抓住林迪尔一根结实编起的辫子。埃莱丹痛恨林迪尔这种酷似他父亲的样子。“我的兄弟与父亲继承了更加平和的性格。他们和你一样，就像很多精灵都幻想着成为的那样，但我不是。在我的内心燃烧着凡人之火。你令我恶心，但同时我又想要占有你。”  
  
“您疯了。”林迪尔咆哮道，“您在胡说八道。”  
  
“埃洛赫对你太温柔了。他不懂。”埃莱丹突然用力扯住林迪尔的头发，矮个子的精灵被吓了一跳，足以让埃莱丹占据优势。他将林迪尔拖到身边紧紧抱住，让他根本没法逃开。  
  
“你不需要一位温柔的情人。你需要残忍无情的人。被人主宰支配让你兴奋。”  
  
“不。”林迪尔表情痛苦。  
  
“而如果我能占据我父亲的形貌，你早就把自己献给我了。”  
  
“不！”  
  
埃莱丹的手指用不可思议的的力量捏住林迪尔。他感觉自己被转过身，感觉到有双嘴唇碾在他自己的唇上，心脏在胸膛里砰砰作响。  
  
就在这时他听到有个声音从另外一条小径上传来。“埃莱丹！林迪尔！”  
  
出现在他们面前的正是埃洛赫。


	3. Chapter 3

没法再耽误时间了。埃洛赫并不是自己想要来找埃莱丹和林迪尔，而是因为有人发出了信号。在夜半时分有访客前来：来自黄金森林的尊贵女士以及最强大的埃斯塔力，他们全都一身白衣。林迪尔必须立刻去迎接他们。  
  
在林迪尔告辞离去时埃洛赫冷冷地注视着埃莱丹。  
  
“你惹他不高兴了。”他很少用这样强硬而缺少热情的语调对他的兄弟说话。  
  
“我没有。至少没有他想让我们想的那么多。”埃莱丹伸了伸脖子，将头发扫回原位。他在想为什么自己没有注意到他兄弟走近，而刚才的交锋埃洛赫又看到了多少。他在意识把林迪尔对他们父亲的感情后一直把它藏在心里。他知道说这个只会伤害到埃洛赫，而且他希望真相能一直被掩埋。  
  
“他被你亲吻时看起来并不高兴。”这句话带着些微潜在的满足。  
  
“不，也许不是。”埃莱丹冷冷地回答道，“但是别忘了在他的心里，你的位置并不比我的多。”话一出口埃莱丹就后悔了，赶紧来到埃洛赫的身边，紧紧抱住他。“我不想与你争吵。来吧，如果白道会又一次召开，那么我们会想知道能从萝林的巡林员那里得到什么消息。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
“我在想你可能需要帮助？”埃洛赫边说边放下托盘和一杯清澈的液体，“而且你肯定很疲惫。你一直都很忙碌。先是米斯兰达，然后是库如尼尔和我的外祖母。”  
  
林迪尔简短地点点头，在他被迫停下在桌上摊开的库存清单上书写时掀了掀鼻翼。“非常感谢，大人。”他虽然这样说着，但是他的声音里丝毫没有感激。  
  
“这是Miruvor。我想它能给你带来一些慰藉。”埃洛赫将饮品从他身旁转移到林迪尔的桌子一侧。  
  
“这样，”林迪尔回答道，“你为了我从贮存中取了一些出来。我宁愿不要将它浪费在我身上。这是我们最珍贵的出口物之一。”  
  
“如果它能帮到你，那就肯定不算浪费。”  
  
埃洛赫将托盘推近了一些，又一次催促林迪尔喝下饮品。林迪尔几乎仪式般拿起玻璃杯，喃喃低语了一声感谢后将杯子送至嘴边。他一饮而尽，在把杯子放回去时没了他通常的彬彬有礼，将托盘推到一边后试图继续工作。  
  
“如果我能做些什么来减轻你的重担，”埃莱丹一句话没说完就在看到林迪尔双眼中的冰冷时停下了。  
  
“这些事情对于您来说也太平淡无趣了。”他顿了一下，“大人您为什么不去和您的兄弟干点更有意思的事呢？”  
  
“不，我不想。”埃洛赫的回答如此短促以至于林迪尔被迫瑟缩了一下。他的眉毛因为困惑而皱起，因为他已经有很多年没在双胞胎中更年轻的这位身上见到如此的决心了。“因为他已经让你受了两次委屈，并且宣称这么做是为了我。”  
  
在听到这些话时林迪尔的脉搏跳得更快了，因为他回忆起了几个小时前那粗暴的亲吻。他说服自己这仅仅是Miruvor在他身体里产生的效果。他对埃莱丹的行为感到反感。  
  
“我不想成为您和您亲生兄弟之间不和的原因。”林迪尔说到，“我也不欢迎来自您们中任何一位的动作。请让我与您们毫无瓜葛，只当您们家族的一名仆人，因为那才是我的地位。”  
  
“我并没有要求他去找你。”埃洛赫的声音因为想要得到谅解而绝望。  
  
“就像让我和您们共浴也不是您的意见？”林迪尔完全知道他越界了，但他还是这样指控着，因为他感觉自己是正确的。  
  
埃洛赫停住动作，脸上布满了羞愧，火辣辣的脸颊和耳朵变成深粉色。他将双手扶在桌子上，靠近来寻求林迪尔完全的注意力。“我已经为那件事道歉过了。林迪尔，你必须要明白我，我……”  
  
但是林迪尔在察觉到他要说什么时立刻打断了他的话。“大人，无论您是怎样认为的，您的这种感觉在不久后会消失。请不要太过仓促地将它说出口，不要说出您在绝望之中的感情，因为有些事情一旦说出口后就再也无法收回。”  
  
“我不会收回的，林迪尔，我——”  
  
埃洛赫将自己的手放在林迪尔的手上，那其中透出的强烈情感几乎燃烧着他们两人。林迪尔本能地甩开手，但埃洛赫却紧紧握住。  
而当下一瞬他们两人都惊讶地意识到林迪尔站起身，双唇寻找到埃洛赫的嘴唇并用力地亲吻他。埃洛赫呻吟出一声抗议，在撤走后用手捂住嘴。  
  
他们凝视着对方，埃洛赫也退回同样笼罩着林迪尔脸庞的黑暗。  
  
“这难道不是您想要的吗？难道不是您前来这里的原因吗？”  
  
“不。”埃洛赫几乎连一句耳语都说不出口。  
  
“您和您的兄弟是一丘之貉。”林迪尔从牙关里挤出这句话。他扬起头，回到座位上。他的头发垂落在红色天鹅绒的长袍上，但林迪尔不再去费心思整理仪表，而是抓过羽毛笔，继续写着埃洛赫来找他之前的东西。  
  
埃洛赫的手指仍然停留在他的嘴唇上，他眼睁睁地看着着林迪尔越来越不可触及。那个自从埃洛赫还是个幼年精灵时就已经熟知的并很难隐藏起来的笑容已经不见了。那种在他们当面对质时林迪尔经常假装出的惊慌失措也不见了。在那里只有一片空白，并伴随着憎恶。林迪尔恨他。林迪尔恨他们两个。  
  
这只让埃洛赫胸口里的疼痛更加猛烈。  
  
“多谢您的Miruvor，大人。”林迪尔在检查他已写下的东西时这样说道，他的手指在账本页上划出笔直的线条。“我认为现在必定临近您为晚宴换装的时间了。如果您的外祖母并无他事的话，我确信她想要您的陪伴。”  
  
“我必须做什么事才能向你证明我自己？”  
  
林迪尔并没有抬头。“别再打扰我，大人。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
矮人们不知用了什么方法从他的眼皮子底下溜走了。并不是说他们从一开始就被当做囚犯管制着，但他们却没有为得到的照顾表示一丁点感激，这让林迪尔感到特别受冷落。就算以矮人的标准这样消失在深夜里也算是极其没礼貌。  
  
但谢天谢地，当他把这个消息传递给白道会时他们中唯一反应恶劣的人只有库如尼尔，他啧了下舌，并朝米斯兰达的方向发表了一通嘲讽。埃尔隆德大人只是点了点头并允许他离开，而米斯兰达和凯兰崔尔夫人不知为何看起来如释重负。  
  
无论矮人们要去做什么，那一定有重要之处。  
  
林迪尔前去检查这伙人走后他们房间的受损程度，并且震惊地发现除了一台桌子坏掉并且有一半不见踪影之外，其他似乎全都整洁有序。矮人们在走前清理过了。  
  
“即使这样我们还是必须把所有的东西都撤走并清洗一遍。”林迪尔对跟着他进来的两名女仆说到，“这间屋子散发着矮人的臭味。”  
  
“他们这是把桌子怎么了？”年轻一些的女仆问道，她在四处找寻失落的那部件时张大了嘴。  
  
“是啊，到底做了什么？”林迪尔叹口气，摇了摇头。  
  
“很有可能当柴火烧了。”  
  
林迪尔和女仆们转过身，自动低下头并且每人都将手放在胸前以示礼节。“埃莱丹大人。”林迪尔在属下面前将他的音调保持在尊敬上，但事实上他感到很难受。“我没有注意到您在这里。”  
  
“不。”埃莱丹在回答时笑了一声。然后他故意朝着女仆们笑了，林迪尔看到他的脸颊上有一块新鲜的淤青，但除了他之外似乎没人注意到，因为女仆们的脸一直红到肩膀上。“看来你只是在忙着嘲笑矮人，而不是正确地照顾他们。”  
  
“我……”颜色涌上林迪尔的脸庞，但埃莱丹挥了挥手。  
  
“那么大家说的都是真的喽？矮人们凭空消失了。”  
  
埃莱丹经过林迪尔和女仆们，走到屋子中间然后转了个身四处查看着。他跺了跺靴子，测试着地面。“也许他们变成沙尘并且随风飞走了。我听说他们会这种技法。”  
  
女仆们笑了起来，而且她们的确应该这样，因为她们对埃莱丹的本性并不像林迪尔那样清楚。他并没有被逗乐，而是笔直地站着，手背在身后。  
  
“女士们，”埃莱丹朝她们点了点头，“我和亲爱的林迪尔还有些事要谈。”两位女仆行了屈膝礼，然后他慷慨大方地允许她们离去。“谢谢你们，而且请不要在门口逗留，因为我的父亲要求此事保密。如果关于我即将要谈的这件事兴起了谣言的话，我恰好知道该责怪谁。”  
  
他摇了摇手指，又一次笑起来，对于女仆们来说无疑是愉悦的声音。她们急速地退了出去并且不敢在走廊里停留。  
  
当埃莱丹接近他时林迪尔瑟缩了一下。“来自埃尔隆德大人的消息？”  
  
然后突然间埃莱丹掐住他的脖子，将他推到墙上。“是的，”埃莱丹嘶声说到，他声音里的震颤让林迪尔的耳朵有些痒。“他派我前来告诉你，他想要你这可怜虫得到应有的惩罚。”  
  
“他永远不会——”林迪尔气喘吁吁地说道，“埃尔隆德大人永远都不会做这种事情。”  
  
“但是我必须报仇。”埃莱丹后退一步，与林迪尔鼻尖碰着鼻尖，在继续说下去时呲着牙齿，“因为我的兄弟打了我，而这是你的错。”  
  
那块淤青是埃洛赫的杰作。不知为何林迪尔在听到这句话时感到满意。  
  
林迪尔握紧拳头，试图挣脱开埃莱丹的控制，却只让埃莱丹将他贴得更紧了。“我本可以在他劝我来引诱你的时候拒绝他，但他几个星期以来一直在提这件事，而我又很想取悦他，所以我屈服了。而现在我却为此得到了他的责备。”  
  
“所以说，这是我的不对。”林迪尔猛烈地扑打着，将头靠回墙上试图扭动他的身体以挣脱出来。“就因为我并不渴望和您们中任何一位上床？”  
  
“我们没有强迫你做任何事。”埃莱丹回嘴到，“你的行为纯粹取决于你的个人意愿。”  
  
“为家族而服务——”  
  
埃莱丹的声音犹如被灌满毒液，但他很小心地没有提高声音从而吸引到不想要的注意力。“你骗不了别人，除了你自己！如果是我的父亲请求你加入他，那你肯定会满心欢喜地照做……”  
  
“您什么都不懂。”林迪尔说到，在这一瞬它听起来如此渺小可怜，以至于埃莱丹差点被打动了。  
  
“那么，解释给我听吧。”  
  
“就算埃尔隆德大人要求我做这种事情，”林迪尔抬起双眼看向屋顶，让他的身体变得麻木，放弃了挣扎，“就算我渴求着他，我也永远都不会……允许他屈服于这般的软弱，哪怕只有一瞬。而且他从未请求过。他也永远都不会这样做。”  
  
“你梦想着这些，”埃莱丹的一只手向下游走，钳住林迪尔的腰。“在夜里最黑暗的时分。你梦想着他。”  
  
“但它们只是梦。”林迪尔将头转向埃莱丹，哀求着什么，但埃莱丹却不明白。  
  
“你很贪婪，”埃莱丹的手指按着林迪尔的胯骨。“你有机会得到我兄弟的爱，但你却因为某种自己永远也得不到的东西拒绝了他。”  
  
林迪尔将自己的手覆在埃莱丹的手上，希望能阻止它移动到其他更不受欢迎的地方。“但如果我选择给予他所请求的一切呢？您会同意吗？您已经说的很清楚了，您厌恶我。”  
  
“我希望我们只需得到你一次，他就会对你感到厌倦。他是个猎手，”埃莱丹捧起林迪尔的脸颊一侧，将手指缠绕在那和他以及他的兄弟并非不同的褐色直发上。“而我也是。最值得的猎杀便是长久以来一直躲避你的猎物。”  
  
他的大拇指在林迪尔的脸颊上划着圈，而虽然林迪尔仍能感受到埃莱丹掩藏在平静之下的憎恶，但在这个瞬间林迪尔意识到他们并没有自己所想的那样不同。命运同样不赞成埃莱丹爱上的那个人。埃莱丹渴望的是埃洛赫，他的爱恐怕比埃洛赫意识到的要深很多。埃莱丹为了他兄弟的幸福会做任何事，甚至那意味着……  
  
“如果我屈服于您们，那这是不是意味着此事到此为止？”  
  
“我相信是这样的，没错……”埃莱丹变得更加轻柔，更加温顺。  
  
他们站在那里，一起紧贴着墙壁，而林迪尔考虑着他该做怎样的决定。他又一次检查着埃莱丹面颊上的淤青，而这次再看到时，那种想要为自己辩白的心情已经无影无踪了，取而代之的是同情。  
  
“如果这的确是您需要的，如果这的确是您要求我的，”林迪尔几乎没法相信这些话语，虽然这是他亲口说出的。“如果这能让您重获他的欢心并重塑您们之间的纽带，那么就这样吧。”这对兄弟无疑会被维拉所蔑视，但林迪尔只是一介仆人，他并不负责对他们的审判，而维持家族的和平安宁才是他的职责。“那么我会照您的要求做。”  
  
当埃莱丹又一次亲吻他时，这次的感觉全然不同了，感激，轻柔。林迪尔将呼吸卡在喉咙里，允许这一接触但并没有回吻。他一直等到埃莱丹撤走，而接下来林迪尔感觉到自己被彻底松开了。  
  
“你会为了他这样做？”  
  
“并且为了您，虽然请您明白这并非出自我的个人意愿。”  
  
“那么今晚自己来我们的房间。我会找个法子在晚餐后将他留在那里，而我会做些其他的准备。你不需要再怕我了，因为无论我怎样看待我们一开始的那些会面，你要知道我不会伤害你。”  
  
他们之间再没有说什么，埃莱丹颔首后离开了这间屋子。


	4. Chapter 4

他在那里站了很久，手早就举了起来但指节却在门前停着不动。林迪尔试图理清自己的思绪，让自己平静下来并且试图为接下来要发生的事情辩护。在他与埃莱丹的会面与太阳西坠的几个小时里他胃里怀疑的深渊稳定地剧增。  
  
他知道在这里等着也毫无益处。  
  
他闭上双眼，将他的手急匆匆地向前挥动，然后被他敲击发出的巨响吓了一跳。这声音在昏暗走廊的阴影里回响着并最终消散。  
  
一个有些模糊的声音从屋内说到：“我今晚不会接待任何访客。”  
  
埃洛赫。林迪尔皱起眉头，并花费了相当大的注意力才平稳地回答道：“大人，您能允许我稍微和您聊几句吗？”  
  
“林迪尔？”  
  
“是的。如果您愿意见我，我希望——”  
  
林迪尔的一句话才说了一半门就被推开了，门后站着埃洛赫穿着他的便袍，头发在肩膀上乱成一团，表情满是不可置信。  
  
“我带了酒来向您道歉。”这时林迪尔唯一想到能说出口的话，而埃洛赫扫了一眼走廊然后扶着林迪尔的手臂将他安全带入他与埃莱丹共享的屋子。  
  
“你为什么要道歉呢？”埃洛赫问道，然后立即注意到林迪尔平日里干净利落的步伐带着轻微的踌躇。“你之前在喝酒吗？”  
  
“只喝了足够给予我勇气来面对您的量。”林迪尔承认道。他的脸颊烧成粉色，但他不确信这是不是因为他之前喝了几杯不那么珍贵的酒。  
  
他们两人走过一道闪烁着双圣树金银光辉的精致折叠屏风。埃洛赫将他们带到屋子中心的一条大靠背椅上，并且命令林迪尔坐下。这件家具并不陌生。在双子成年以前他每天都要使用这条靠背椅，哄骗两位吵闹的小小精灵安安稳稳地坐在上面，然后他会替他们编辫子。但这次他很小心地坐下，仿佛害怕弄脏它。  
  
让人吃惊的是，双子的私人房间在这些年内几乎没怎么变，虽然很可能因为他们长时间不在林谷。林迪尔早已忘记这里是如此熟悉。等双子不再要他帮忙着装后他便不需要再打扰他们的私人空间了。  
  
当他回忆起他们曾经多么的幼小以及他现在为何前来拜访时，他头晕目眩起来。  
  
“是我该向你道歉才对。”埃洛赫摇摇头，从林迪尔手中接过酒瓶并放在旁边的桌子上。“为了那次沐浴以及打扰你工作。我应该尊重你不想被打扰的渴求。”  
  
他在埃洛赫直接坐到他身边时本能地紧张起来。  
  
“渴求……”林迪尔在唇齿间玩弄着这个词，微微侧头看向自己的大腿。“这是您特别挑选的词。”  
  
“你并没展现出任何对我的渴求。”埃洛赫也转开了眼睛，语调听起来似乎为自己感到遗憾。  
  
另一波沉默在他们之中蔓延，虽然林迪尔终于抬起了头。“而您用一种我不能理解的方式将它展现给我。为什么当您能和其他更……合适的人选共眠时我却让您感兴趣呢？”  
  
埃洛赫在他的大腿上握紧双拳，脊背挺得笔直。“为什么不能是你呢？”  
  
为了避免开启另一场冲突，林迪尔意识到他必须退让。于是他反而说道：“我导致您打了您自己的兄弟。”  
  
“他罪有应得。我不会原谅他对待你的粗鲁。”  
  
林迪尔因为这句话摇了摇头，直直看向这位年轻的精灵。“不，您必须原谅他，因为他是您的家人，而我并不希望看到您们不和。”  
  
埃洛赫的眼中有着货真价实的震惊，但他试着没让他的表情背叛自己。“所以你不会因为他对待你的方式而怀恨在心？你这样做仅仅是为了我们家族，还是因为你有其他原因？”  
  
林迪尔站起身来。“让我为我们斟酒吧，大人？”对方点点头示意他去送餐桌上找合适的玻璃器皿，而林迪尔的一举一动证明了他对这一任务尤为熟悉。他先倒了一杯呈给埃洛赫，深红色的酒几乎溢到边缘。  
  
“这是我的最爱。”埃洛赫喝了一大口后说道。“你的确是来试图说服我原谅他的 。”  
  
“是的。”林迪尔表示同意，抿了抿嘴。“但是……”在埃洛赫的目光中他在送餐桌上放下第二只杯子，然后是第三只。  
  
“也许，”林迪尔又试了一次，抽了口气仿佛这可能是他最后一次呼吸。他将自己的饮品倒入杯子，在饮下前颔首示意。他并没有往第三只杯子里倒酒。“我终于开始明白，拒绝我自己获得亲密的机会是不对的。”  
  
埃洛赫的视线从空杯子转移到林迪尔的脸上，瞪向他。“敞开心扉吧。你不需要在我面前挑选词语。”在他意识到林迪尔停下估量自己的话时这样说道。  
  
“当您要求我的陪伴时，我并不认为以我的地位该加入您。我绝对不能高估我在您和您兄弟成长过程中的重要性。我对您的成长只有微不足道的责任。”  
  
“你的付出绝非微小。”埃洛赫边说边摇了下头。“当母亲回到她的族人身边，而父亲忙于我们在当时还无法理解的事务，在那些漫长的季节里你才是一直陪在我们身边的人。”  
  
林迪尔移回靠背椅旁，将手举至面前，希望埃洛赫能停下。他回想着那些年里这个家族是多么充实而富有生机。埃尔隆德大人从未能幸免于担忧，即使当他最幸福快乐时也没有过，而林迪尔如此勤劳地工作着想要减轻他的重任。他吞咽了一下，在试图隐藏起他所知道关于他主人的忧愁时眼睛几乎闭紧了。  
  
为了双子的幸福他绝不能毁掉这个。他必须信守他对埃莱丹的承诺。  
  
“您们曾经如此幼小。”  
  
埃洛赫将林迪尔的手拽入自己手中，拿走了林迪尔的饮品并小心安放在自己的旁边。他将对方僵硬伸展的手指合拢为拳，并再次让林迪尔坐在自己身旁。他的另一只手伸向林迪尔的下颌，而林迪尔紧紧闭上双眼，预想着自己将会被抓住后贴得更近。但他惊讶地意识到并不是，虽然当林迪尔再次睁开双眼时埃洛赫的脸占据了他的整个视野。  
  
“看着现在的我，而不是过去的我。这是我请求你做的唯一一件事。”埃洛赫声音沉稳，丝毫没有曾经的不怀好意，但同时也并不紧张。的确，这是成熟的声音。他移开了手。  
  
“我怎能不这样做呢？”林迪尔虚弱地回答道，“尤其最近你几乎无时无刻不在压抑着我的思绪。”  
  
“我不确定这是不是称赞。”埃洛赫挑起眉毛，但是微微一笑。  
  
“我自己也不确定。”林迪尔同意道。他将自己最后一抹尊严丢到一旁，开始他的进攻。他思考着另一个更情愿的人身处于自己的情况下会说什么。“我很害怕入睡并梦着也许让我无法停止的梦。在那天……当我为您提供……释放。我没法停止想象您是怎样试图接近我。”  
  
这句话为埃洛赫的眼里点燃一抹光彩。他的眉毛轻轻皱起。“那是因为我希望能回你的人情。而如果这是你的愿望的话，我现在也愿意这样做。”  
  
当埃洛赫的手放在他的膝盖上时一阵战栗传过林迪尔的身体。  
  
就在这关键的时刻屋子的门被打开了，埃莱丹绕过屏风走了进来。他似乎神色匆匆，垂着头并没有和他们打招呼，但他在半路停下了，好像他并不知道林迪尔在这里一样。  
  
“埃莱丹！”埃洛赫倒吸一口气，他的手立刻离开了林笛尔然后站起身来。  
  
“我进来只是为了拿点东西。我今晚要骑马离开这里一段时间。”在看到酒以及靠背椅时他从鼻子里哼了一声。“看来你已经得到长久以来的渴望了。你可真幸运啊。”  
  
这太让人信服了，而林迪尔感觉自己心里又一次聚集起曾经的不安与令人痛苦的仇恨。他必须提醒自己这是计划的一部分。  
  
“兄长……”埃洛赫只能说出这一个词。他面庞扭曲，悔恨完美地呈现在他的表情里。  
  
“你不用再这样称呼我。”埃莱丹的双眼与林迪尔短暂地相遇，然后他转过身消失在通向他们更衣室的屏风后。  
  
林迪尔站了起来。他扬起下颌，允许自己停顿了一下才开口：“埃莱丹大人。我来这里只是为了道歉，请您务必与我们一同坐下，也许这样我们能达成某种共识。”  
  
“求你了。”埃洛赫也这样说道，扬起音尾，“来嘛！我不该打你。”  
  
埃莱丹重新出现在他们面前，皱起眉头，仍然眯着眼睛，靠在屏风上。“是这样吗？你是这么决定的？”他的言辞全部朝向他的兄弟，注意力集中在他的身上。“不过今天下午你说过你再也不会原谅我了，并且希望我从你身边离开。”  
  
“我当时很生气，”埃洛赫走上前去张开双臂。“说话不经大脑。求你了。”  
  
然后突然间埃莱丹又一次穿过屋子，双手寻找到埃洛赫的脸庞两侧，带着林迪尔无法分辨的热情抑或愤怒将自己的嘴唇碾在他兄弟的嘴上。林迪尔发现自己向后退了一步，几乎被靠背椅绊了一跤。他的心脏开始在胸膛里咚咚作响，而他几乎能从指尖感受到自己的脉搏。  
  
当双子间的吻逐渐平息后他们拥抱在一起，似乎展现出某种慰藉。林迪尔想也许他会被遗忘，但当这个拥抱结束时他们一同转向他，连呼吸都一致。  
  
“如果埃莱丹大人允许的话，我希望再倒点酒。”林迪尔提议道，但这更多是因为他仅存的一点责任观，而不是因为别的。  
  
埃莱丹摇头拒绝了，但伸出手。“那么你也原谅我了吗？”  
  
“是——是的。”林迪尔这样回答到，因为他没指望能从埃莱丹嘴里听到这样的话。他视线里蕴含的深度让林迪尔怀疑这已经超出了演戏。埃莱丹真的想要被谅解吗？  
  
他僵立在原地，嘴巴张开，什么都说不出口了。他的心里警钟大作，因为他感觉自己再也没法理解今晚真正的意图何在。他同样意识到他已经不再为自己为什么来到这里而感到厌恶了。这比埃莱丹所知的还要危险。  
  
而他蹒跚地扑向他们，从喉咙里发出一声被扼住的哭泣。  
  
双子一起抱住了他，在他寻求他们的怀抱并在肩膀中间啜泣时很是惊讶。他们紧紧地抱住他，越过他的头顶看向彼此。这还是他们第一次见到这样的爆发——第一次见到林迪尔通常的镇静分崩离析。  
  
“嘘，”埃洛赫的手指轻拍着他的后背，“一切都会好起来的。”  
  
此情此景糟糕到让他无法感到尴尬，但林迪尔调整好呼吸，试着让双子不必安慰他。他们将会重塑兄弟情义，而一切将会回归正常。一切因他引起的错误将会被纠正。他没法不感到如释重负。  
  
但他还没完成他的全部责任。  
  
埃莱丹感觉到林迪尔面颊上的潮湿，并小心翼翼地解开林迪尔几缕跑到他胸前的头发。他只是将拇指轻轻扫过林迪尔的耳朵尖，但当他这样做时双子都感觉到林迪尔又一次紧张起来。  
  
“我之前错了。”林迪尔将脸庞靠在埃洛赫的锁骨上。  
  
“你并没有。”埃莱丹向他保证。“我们永远都不该玩弄你。”  
  
但就在埃莱丹说这话的时候他是不是仍然被玩弄着呢？或者这句话真心实意？林迪尔又呻吟了一声咬住嘴唇，更加疑惑了，并且因为酒而稍微有些头晕。他紧紧抓住埃莱丹的髋部。“我之前确信这不过是您们的又一个游戏。我之前确信我并不该接受。”  
  
埃洛赫又一次看向埃莱丹，但他的手指找到了林迪尔的手并与他十指交握。“这只是诚心诚意的邀请罢啦。”他这样说着，但他仍然直直瞪向他的兄弟，而他的声音里也似乎带着不确定。  
  
他们之中又有谁还确定呢？  
  
埃莱丹避开了他兄弟的目光，将头靠在林迪尔的后背上，双眼紧闭。“言语已经无法向你证明我们说的都是真的。你愿意让我们用另一种方法向你展示吗？”  
  
“愿意。”林迪尔耳语道，埃洛赫却用胸骨感觉到了这句话。他张开嘴，手指安抚地捏了捏林迪尔。  
  
就这样，林迪尔发现自己毫无波澜地出现在双子的床上。  
  
他们用令他痛苦的轻柔对待他，先帮他脱去长袍，然后才脱去他们彼此的衣物，而林迪尔在看着这两具沐浴在昏暗灯光下完全一样的身体时感觉自己也许会溺死在床单里。他们没再点蜡烛，但有些微柔和的光从林迪尔和埃洛赫之前所在的地方传来，似乎帮助林迪尔略微超然于眼前情景的真实。  
  
这就好像他正在做梦，但无论这是噩梦与否他已经无法理解了。  
  
直到他们其中一人（脱了衣服后林迪尔发现他不确定谁是谁）靠过来亲吻着他的肋骨。双子中的另外一个移上来拖着他的脖颈。仿佛读出他在想什么，靠近他脸颊双子轻声说道“埃洛赫”，单后朝另一个点点头“埃莱丹”。  
  
埃莱丹一直吻着他身体的一侧，而这些吻开始搅乱他的内心。埃洛赫注意到林迪尔呼吸的停滞时微笑起来。他将一个实验性的吻置于林迪尔的唇上，在他身旁平平躺下，在没有遇到反抗后又吻了下去。  
  
林迪尔发现自己真的吻了回去。有只手正在他的大腿内侧游走。埃洛赫的吗？不，是埃莱丹的，然后他发现自己的腿被微微分开了。手指停留在他臀部的线条上，按摩着那里的肌肉。  
  
这种林迪尔多年，甚至几百年内从不知道的感觉很好，即使他比他的同伴们年龄都大，但他却感觉自己是个任他们指挥的孩童，不知道自己的双手该干些什么。他将其中一只手放在埃莱丹的肩膀上，却被抖掉了。  
  
“集中注意力于你自己的快乐。”埃莱丹命令道，但却不是那种林迪尔今天早晨刚刚听过的毫无仁慈。虽然林迪尔仍然能隐约记起他对埃莱丹展示出的厌恶，但他现在却很难汇聚这种感情。埃莱丹的舌头舔过他的乳首，而他的臀部因为这突然的感觉而抽搐。  
  
埃洛赫紧紧抱着他，但他在他们的亲吻间微笑起来，然后暂停了一会。“你从不考虑自己的需求，现在轮到你变得贪婪啦。告诉我你想要什么。”  
  
“温暖我，”林迪尔乞求道，因为目前这些碰触与亲吻对他来说实在太多了。一切想要转身而去的念头已经烟消云散。“我已经太久没有被人拥入怀中了。”  
  
这是来自他自身职责的诅咒，来自对他主人的奉献的诅咒。这些职责与奉献组成他的全部，并且对他而言是他始终最接近的可能，而且这也许已经足够了。  
  
埃洛赫的手向下滑去，与埃莱丹向上的手轻蹭而过，然后将林迪尔握在掌心。林迪尔能够感受到这一切，感受到他们两人的重量，然后他又抽搐了一下。埃莱丹沾湿了他的手指，并将它们又一次向下放在埃洛赫的手指之上，用他的唾液减轻着摩擦。  
  
当他们的手一同作用在他的阴茎上时林迪尔转过头去对着一旁的枕头哭泣。一根手指擦过头部然后林迪尔又呻吟了一声，感觉到自己柱身上的神经结。埃莱丹落在他身上的唇被替换成另一侧的埃洛赫，这次轮到埃莱丹凑上来吻他了。他的吻与埃洛赫的决然不同，更带主导性，而林迪尔发现自己迷失其中。  
  
他蜷起脚趾，知道他没法坚持更久。他已经有多年未感受到这样的激情了，但他却要过早结束这一切。林迪尔脸庞涨红，试着开口讲话，但埃莱丹一定猜到了他想说什么，因为他牢牢吻住了他。  
  
“没事的，释放出来吧，”埃洛赫向他保证，“只要你准备好了。”  
  
林迪尔转过头来回答，而埃莱丹借此温柔地咬住他的脖子。“你们不想占有我吗？”他这样问道，在他特别敏感的一分部位被触碰到时张开嘴。埃莱丹将他的双唇哄骗了回去。  
  
“我们不会这么快就这样要求一位情人，”埃洛赫说到，而林迪尔睁大了双眼，虽然他并没有挣开那个吻。这应该是他第一次也是唯一一次出现在他们的床上吧？埃莱丹是这样向他保证的。“因为我们会一直拥有彼此。”  
  
埃莱丹并没有显示出任何停止的迹象，而林迪尔发现他又一次迷失了自己。  
  
在不久之后他就射了出来，小腹收紧，身体被颤抖所吞噬。他感觉到自己浑身僵硬，但双子们仍然抱着他，在他平静下来时擦去他的种子，一边笑着一边揉乱他的头发，而他也给了自己片刻，让自己忘记是什么将他带来此地。  
  
他闭上双眼。他的职责结束了。他顺利地坚持到最后。  
  
但是，当他们就这样躺在他的身边，防止他的身体变得冰冷时，他却在想事实是否真的如此。


End file.
